Misery of Memories
by Aimtist
Summary: Harry saa tietää Severuksen, Jamesin ja Lilyn menneisyydestä jotain, mitä kukaan ei ole hänelle ennen kertonut. Heidän elämistään, tunteistaan ja tuskistaan.


**Ficin nimi:** Misery of Memories  
**Kirjoittaja:** Aimtist  
**Beta:** Eräs ystäväni betasi tämän joten kiitokset hänelle.  
**Hahmot/Paritus:** James/Severus James/Lily ja Harry  
**Genre:** angst, drama, vähän romance  
**Ikäraja:** K-13  
**Vastuunvapautus:** Potter maailmoineen kuuluu J.. Omistan vain juonen.  
**Varoitukset:** Muutama kirosana, hahmot on jonkun verrankin OoC  
**A/N:** En oikein edes tiedä mistä tämä idea oikein ilmestyi mutta tässä tämä nyt on.

"Sev!" Lily huusi nähdessään samanikäisen luihuispojan kävelevän lyhyen matkan päässä. Mainittu luihuinen ei kuitenkaan noteerannut rohkelikkotytön huutoja vaan jatkoi matkaansa.

Lily kiiruhti pojan perässä ja lopulta sai Tylypahkassa kuudetta vuosiluokkaa käyvän luihuisen kiinni. "Sev!" punapää lausahti uudelleen yrittäen saada otetta pojan olkapäästä. Severus Kalkaros kuitenkin sävähti kauemmas entisen ystävänsä otteesta.

Luihuispoika jäi seisomaan muutaman askeleen päähän tytöstä ja nosti lopulta katseensa kohdaten lopulta tämän smaragdin vihreät silmät ja ystävällisen katseen. Koska Lily ei sanonut mitään, Severus vihdoin kysyi: "Mitä sinä haluat", ja uskokaa tai älkää, Kalkaroksen äänensävy ei todellakaan ollut ystävällisimmästä päästä.

Lily hätkähti hieman äänensävyä mutta yritti silti hymyillä sanoessaan: "Minä vain tahdon korjata välimme. Minusta on kurjaa, että tappelemme vaikka yhdessä vaiheessa olimme erottamattomat. Joten olen antanut sinulle anteeksi sen, että sanoit minua kuraveriseksi, joten sovitaanko?"

Kuusitoistavuotias Severus Kalkaros tuijotti edessään olevaa punapäätä epäuskoisena. "Sovitaanko?" hän kysyi yhtä epäuskoisella äänellä. "Sovitaanko?" nyt nuoren miehen ääni muuttui hetki hetkeltä epäuskoisesta vihaisemmaksi.

"Minä tulin rohkelikkotorniin uhaten nukkua muotokuvan edessä jos et suostuisi puhumaan kanssani ja rukoilin anteeksiantoa. Sanoin olevani pahoillani useaankin otteeseen ja sinä käskit minun pitää pääni kiinni. Sanoit etteivät ystäväsi ymmärrä, miksi edes kaveeraat kanssani ja että olet kyllästynyt selittelemään puolestani. Ja nyt vuosi myöhemmin tulet ja sanot, että olet antanut minulle anteeksi? En voi uskoa tätä!"

"Sev? Severus?"

Tällä kertaa nuoren Kalkaroksen ääni oli hento, kun hän sanoi: "Sanoit, että olet valinnut oman tiesi ja minä omani, ja se kävi selväksi, että ne tiet eivät ole samat. Joten miksi, Lily? Luuletko, että minä toimin ystävänäsi heti kun muut ystäväsi ovat jättäneet sinut ja sitten kun löydät taas parempaa seuraa, hylkäät minut?"

Lilyn ilme oli kun häntä olisi lyöty. Suoraan vasten kasvoja. Silloin luihuispoika katsoi taas suoraan rohkelikkotyttöä silmiin ja tiesi osuneensa oikeaan. Lilyn silmissä näkyi vain syyllisyyttä kiinnijäämisestään siinä missä Severuksen omat huusivat tuskaa, tuskaa jota Lily ei edes huomannut.

Rasvalettinen luihuispoika pudisti päätään. Hän rakasti edessään olevaa punapäistä rohkelikkoa mutta hän ei ollut tytölle muuta kuin ystäväkorvike, joka hylättäisiin heti kun saataisiin tilalle jotain parempaa. Ja sitä Severus ei kestäisi. Hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt jo Lilyn pistäessä välit poikki ja hän vihdoin alkoi pääsemään yli siitä, joten hänellä ei ollut varaa menettää sydäntään punapäälle enää toistamiseen. Joten Severus vastasi tytölle: "Olen pahoillani, Lily, mutta yksi särkynyt sydän per henkilö."

Niiden tuskaisesti lausuttujen sanojen jälkeen Severus jätti epäuskoisen tytön seisoskelemaan yksin koulun pihalle ja suunnisti takaisin sisälle.

Lily tuijotti luihuispojan perään epäuskoisena. Hän ei vain voinut ymmärtää, miten Severus oli hylännyt hänet. Kyllä, hän oli ollut pojalle ilkeä noin vuosi aikaisemmin mutta hän oli luullut tämän hyvittävän kaiken. Hän oli luullut, että Severus rakasti häntä tarpeeksi antaakseen anteeksi.

*-*-*-*

"Oletteko kuullut?"

"Mitä?"

"Potter ja Kalkaros ovat yhdessä."

"MITÄ?"

Lily kuunteli kahden lähellä istuvan rohkelikkotytön juoruilua järkyttyneenä. 'Mitä?' todellakin oli ainut asia, mitä hänen ajatuksissaan liikkui sillä hetkellä.

Potter ja Kalkaros olivat yhdessä? James ja Severus olivat yhdessä? Vasta hetki sitten kumpikin pojista oli ollut ihastuneena Lilyyn. Mikä oli muuttunut? Lily ei voinut ymmärtää sitä. Sen oli pakko olla valhe. Kaksikkohan vihasi toisiaan. Kalkaros oli Potterille kateellinen ja Potterilla vain oli jotain muuta Severusta vastaan. Miten he siis voisivat olla yhdessä?

Samassa Suuren salin ovet aukesivat suurella rytinällä ja ketkäpä muutkaan astuivat sisään kuin kelmit ja Kalkaros. Kaikkien Suuressa salissa olevien oppilaiden katse oli sisään astuvassa viisikossa. Huhut olivat levinneet nopeasti ja kaikki olivat kuulleet, että Potter ja Kalkaros olisivat mukamas yhdessä. Tietenkin suurin osa piti sitä valheena, mutta koska kukaan ei tiennyt tarkasti, he pitivät silmällä jokaista kaksikon liikettä ja odottivat mitä tahansa mikä todistaisi huhut joko faktaksi tai valheeksi.

Oli helppo huomata, että James Potter nautti saavuttamastaan huomiosta ja pian rillipäinen poika nappasikin kiinni vanhemman luihuispojan vyötäisiltä ja suuteli tätä tulisesti. Kaikki Suuressa salissa henkäisivät yllätyksestä. He siis todella olivat yhdessä.

Viimeisetkin epäilyksen rippeet kaikkosivat oppilaiden mielistä luihuispojan suudellessa takaisin. Lopulta kaksikko vihdoin erosi toisistaan, Siriuksen vislatessa kovaäänisesti jolloin nelikko lähti kulkemaan kohti Rohkelikkopöytää, Jamesin vetäessä punakasvoisen Severuksen heidän perässään ja istuttaen tämän lopulta puoliksi syliinsä ja puoliksi viereensä.

Lily ei sietänyt sitä enää vaan ryntäsi ulos Suuresta salista. Hän oli aikonut kääntyä Jamesin puoleen kun kukaan muukaan ei hänen kanssaan tahtonut olla, mutta jos Severus olikin jo Jamesin kanssa, oli hän menettänyt mahdollisuutensa. Hän todella joutuisi jäämään yksin, koska kummatkin miehet jotka häntä olivat aikaisemmin rakastaneet, ja joiden rakkauden hän oli torjunut, olivat nyt jättäneet sen rakkauden taakseen. He olivat ryhtyneet rakastamaan toisiaan.

*-*-*-*

"Et voi olla tosissasi!" Severus Kalkaros huudahti järkyttyneenä ja vihaisena hänen poikaystävänsä kertoman vuoksi. Kolme vuotta kaksikko oli ollut yhdessä, aina kuudennelta kouluvuodelta lähtien, ja sitten tämä. Severus ei voinut kuin rojahtaa läheiselle tuolille ja haudata kasvonsa käsiinsä. Miksi tälläista piti tapahtua? Miksi kolmen vuoden onnen jälkeen tapahtui jotain tälläista? Miten oli mahdollista, että sellaista tapahtui?

"Olen pahoillani, Sev. Minä todella olen. Olin kännissä ja lemmenjuoman vaikutuksen alaisena, en tehnyt sitä tahallani. En tekisi sinulle pahaa tahallani. Joten voitko mitenkään antaa minulle anteeksi?" James rukoili toisen miehen edessä, lattialle polvistuneena. "Minä rakastan sinua, Sev. En olisi missään tapauksessa tehnyt sitä jos olisin ajatellut järkevästi."

Severus ei tahtonut kuunnella pitkäaikaisen poikaystävänsä selityksiä. Hän tiesi ettei ollut mahdollisuuttakaan, että James olisi ajatellut järkevästi ollessaan kännissä ja lemmenjuoman vaikutuksen alaisena, mutta se ei muuttanut tosiasiaa, että Lily oli raskaana hänelle. Tyttö jota hän oli nuorempana rakastanut, odotti lasta miehelle jota hän rakasti nyt. Severus ei vain ymmärtänyt, mitä hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen tällaista hevonpaskaa ja kohtalonivaa. 'Miksi?' oli ainut asia, mitä hän pystyi edes ajattelemaan.

"Mene pois, James. En vain voi – minun täyty olla yksin. Minun täytyy olla yksin ja ajatella", Severus sanoi kyynelistä tärisevällä äänellä, kyynelistä joita hän yritti parhaansa mukaan pidätellä.

James huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän ei syyttänyt Severusta, halusta olla yksin ja ajatella. James tiesi vahingoittaneensa rakastajaansa syvästi. He olivat olleet kolme vuotta yhdessä, asuivat saman katon alla ja sitten yksi baarireissu ystävien kanssa pilaa kaiken.

James oli todella raivoissaan Lilylle. Miten hän oli kehdannut tehdä sellaisen tempun vaikka tiesi hänen rakastavan Severusta sydämensä pohjasta saakka. Joten miksi? Miksi heidän onnensa pilaantuu tällä lailla?

*-*-*-*

Severus asteli pitkin Godrickin notkon hautuumaata ja lopulta löysi haudan jota etsi, haudan jossa komeilivat kaksi hänelle liiankin tuttua nimeä. James ja Lily Potter.

Severus lankesi haudan eteen kasvot kyyneleisinä. Hautakiveen oli kaiverrettu niiden ainoiden ihmisten nimet joita hän oli koskaan rakastanut. Ensin hän oli rakastanut Lilyä, joka oli kuitenkin torjunut hänen rakkautensa ja ystävyytensä. Seuraavaksi hän oli rakastanut Jamesia jonka kanssa oli elänyt onnellisena kokonaiset kolme vuotta, ennen kuin Lily tuli tälle raskaaksi ja Severus pisti suhteen poikki.

James oli kylläkin yrittänyt korjata heidän välejään jotta he voisivat olla edes ystäviä. Hän oli kutsunut hänet heidän häihinsä bestmaniksi ja pojan ristiäisiin kummiksi. Severus oli kuitenkin jättänyt menemättä kumpaankin juhlaan ja Sirius oli ottanut hänen paikkansa kummassakin. Severus ei ollut edes Lilyn ja Jamesin hautajaisissa. Hän ei vain uskonut, että olisi kestänyt sitä.

Hän ei voinut uskoa, että kaksi hänen elämänsä rakkautta olivat kuolleet ja ainut asia mikä oli jäänyt maailmaan muistoksi heistä oli heidän hieman vuotta vanhempi poikansa, Harry James Potter. Kyyneleet pyrkivät taas vuotamaan Severus Kalkaroksen mustista silmistä. Mustista kuin yksinäinen yö johon hänen elämänsä oli tuomittu. Hänet oli tuomittu elämään yksin koko loppu elämänsä ajan, kuin pimeä yksinäinen yö vailla kuuta ja tähtiä.

*-*-*-*

Taas uuden kouluvuoden alku ja uudet ensimmäisen luokan oppilaat. Severus tiesi, että tänä vuonna hänetkin lajiteltaisiin, James ja Lily Potterin poika, Harry Potter.

Kun McGarmiwa lausui yksitoistavuotiaan kuuluisuuden nimen, hiljeni koko Suuri sali ja kaikkien katseet liimautuivat eteenpäin astuvaan arpinaamaiseen poikaan. Kun Severus näki pojan, tuska täytti hänen sydämensä. Poika oli aivan isänsä näköinen, kuin ilmetty James Potter. Mutta pojan kohdatessa nopeasti hänen katseensa, hän näki smaragdin vihreät silmät. Lilyn silmät.

Suuri tunnekuohu täytti Tylypahkan liemien professorin. Harry Potter oli kuin ilmetty isänsä, äitinsä silmillä. Severus ei tahtonut edes ajatella tulevia liemitunteja. Hän tiesi, että niistä tulisi tuskallisia. Raivo, rakkaus ja tuska riehuivat aina niin hallitun liemien professorin sisällä ilman, että kukaan huomannut. Poikkeuksena tietenkin rehtori Dumbledore, joka tiesi liemien professorinsa sisäisestä sodasta. Olihan hän ollut kulisseissa näkemässä koko kolmiodraaman aina alusta loppuun saakka ja lisäksi hänellä oli aseenaan myös tuo läpitunkeva katse jolla hän tuntui näkemään kaikkien sydämeen, jopa sen perimmäiseen nurkkaan.

*-*-*-*

Seuraavaksi Harry löysi itsensä makaamasta rehtorin kanslian lattialla. Kaikkina näinä vuosina kun Harry ja Kalkaros olivat vihanneet toisiaan ja nyt Harry vihdoin sai tietää todellisen syyn. Harry tunsi suurta myötätuntoa jo kuollutta miestä kohtaan.

Joka ikinen kerta kun Kalkaroksen oli pitänyt olla tekemisissä Harryn kanssa, piti miehen kohdata nuo kivuliaat muistot ja tunteet. Kerta toisensa jälkeen, aina vain uudelleen. Harry tunsi suurta sympatiaa miehen puolesta ja ei voinut kuin kunnioittaa samaista miestä. Kalkaros oli käynyt elämänsä aikana läpi uskomattomia hengellisiä tuskia. Pelkkä vilauskin Harrysta muistuttaisi häntä isästään ja tarkempi tarkastelu äidistään.

Harry vilkaisi seinää jossa entisten rehtorien muotokuvat nukkuivat. Yhdessä niistä mies, joka oli rakastanut Harryn vanhempia niin paljon ja yrittänyt parhaansa mukaan estää samoja tunteita syttymästä heidän poikaansa kohtaan. Epäonnistuen kuitenkin jo Harryn kolmantena kouluvuotena.

Viimeinen muisto ilmaantui Harryn mieleen. Siinä Kalkaros suojasi Harrya, Hermionea ja Ronia ihmissudeksi muuttuneelta Lupinilta. Muiston aikana Harry oli tuntenut Kalkaroksen pelon. Kalkaros oli pelännyt näkevänsä Harryn kuolleena, Harryn, Lilyn ja Jamesin pojan, kahden henkilön joita hän oli ainoastaan rakastanut koko elämänsä aikana, lapsen, pojan josta hän oli ruvennut välittämään.

Siinä vaiheessa Severus oli lopulta myöntänyt itselleen välittävänsä Harry James Potterista. Vaikka poika olikin aikoinaan syy Severuksen onnen pirstaloitumiseen, ei hän syyttänyt poikaa. Hän ei hautonut vihaisia tunteita tätä kohtaa, eikä tämän isää tai enää edes äitiä kohtaan. Ainut henkilö, joka Kalkaroksen mielestä oli kaikesta tuskasta vastuussa, oli lordi Voldemort, joka oli tappanut Lily ja James Potterin.

Severus Kalkaros, mies jota Harry kunnioitti syvästi, oli mies joka kuoli taistellessaan lordi Voldemortia vastaan ja oli yksi syy, miksi hyvät voittivat pahat.


End file.
